


Be My Model

by Gu_Tango



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Tango/pseuds/Gu_Tango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio and Leo's first met under the rainy sky at night in Florence and Leo asked Ezio to be his model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Model

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old and first AC2 fanfic yrs ago. Please forgive me for my poor English.

**Be My Model**  
  
By : GuTango

 

++++  
  
  
Florence 1476….  
  
  
Ezio was running on rooftops. It was night time and it was raining heavily. The young man cursed under his breath. He was wet all over. _Who would have thought it would rain today?_  

  
After he finished delivering messages for his father, Ezio didn’t go home right away. He shared company with friends and spent his [money](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/669543/) on wines and women until it was late.   
  
Unfortunately the rain had made the rooftops wet and slippery. The young man tried to keep his balance while running but it was hard.  
  
“Shit!” He cursed [again](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/669543/) as he lost his balance and fell off the roof. He tried to grab the edge of a house’s windows but it was too late. His body hit the edge of the wall before falling on something hard but instead of the ground he was dreading, it was a pile of garbage. Ezio slowly sat up and dragged himself off the garbage; his legs and back hurt like hell, good that they weren’t broken.   
  
“Are you alright, _signore_?”   
  
Ezio raised his head as a gentle voice asked him. It was a well-dressed man with dark brown hair and a luxuriant beard. He also wore a red hat and a red cloak. The man might have been six or seven years older than Ezio. He was searching for something around the area while he saw the young man fall down in the midden.  
“I’m fine, thanks.” As he spoke, Ezio hissed as pain shot up his right leg. It wasn’t broken, but it hurt like hell.   
“Oh, do you need any help?” asked the dark brown hair man.   
“No,” said Ezio as he tried to walk but couldn’t make it very far. He would have fallen if the other man hadn’t caught him by the arm.  
“Thank you,” he said.  
“You are welcome,” said the dark-brown haired man, “looks like your leg is injured, signore. Come, I’ll take you to my place first, so you can rest a little while.”   
“But..”  
“It’s [okay](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/669543/). Besides, it’s already late and raining.”  
Ezio looked at the man. He didn’t know what to say as he let the other man helped him to walk out of the area.   
  
++++  
  
It didn’t take long for Ezio to get to the stranger’s house. It was more of an art studio than a house.  
The dark brown haired man opened the door and lead Ezio in. Ezio sat in a [small](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/669543/)chair while the other lit the candles and went to find some towels.   
“Here you are,” said the brunet as he handed Ezio a clean towel. He used another towel to dry his own hair.   
Ezio took the towel and began to dry his hair as his eyes traveled the [room](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/669543/).   
“Are you an artist?”  
“You can say that,” said the brunet. He took off his red cloak and hung it on a hanger on the wall. “Would you like some wine?”   
“Er…yes, please.” _Well, a glass of warm wine sounds good in this cold weather._  
The dark brown hair man smiled and walked to another room before coming back with a bottle of wine and a glass in his hands.   
“Here you are,” the man said as he poured wine into the glass and handed it to Ezio.   
The young man took the glass and sipped it while the other sat himself down on the opposite chair.   
“So, you’re…?”   
“Leonardo da Vinci,” the artist smiled. “ _Molto onorato, signore._ ”   
“Ezio Auditore. Nice to meet you as well,” said Ezio with a small smile. Ezio didn’t know why but he already liked the look of the other man.   
He sipped some more wine and put the glass down on a small table nearby as he began to unbutton his soaked black vest, followed by his wet white shirt before drying himself with the towel.  
“What were you doing around that garbage?”   
“Oh, I was [looking for](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/669543/) some materials for my work,” the artist said. His eyes never left the younger man’s form.   
Smooth skin, broad chest, and lean muscles. _Perfect._  
“ _Perfetto_ ,” said Leonardo to himself, still kept his eyes on the other.  
Ezio folded up the right pant’s sleeve to see the injured area. The skin there was purple.  
“Oh! I’m sorry. Almost forgot!” The artist quickly ran to the inner room and came out with some herbs and a small cloth. “These herbs may help.”   
  
He sat down on the floor in front of the younger man’s injured leg and took it in his hand before he started using the herbs.   
“What’re you doing?” asked Ezio and hissed as the other man pressed the cloth to his leg.  
“Your leg should be fine by tomorrow,” said Leonardo as his hand traveled up to the man’s knee.   
“Hey, what?” Ezio jerked his leg away, feeling odd.   
“Hm, I’m sorry,” Leonardo freed his hand. “But would you mind if I ask you to be my model?”  
“Huh?”   
“Your anatomy is perfect and I wish to study it. Would you mind?”  
At first, Ezio wanted to say no, but he didn’t know why he accepted it. He nodded. Seeing Leonardo’s large smile made him want to laugh.  
“You can leave your wet clothes here. We’re moving to the inner room, or you want to sit here?”   
“It’s up to you. You’re the artist and this is your place. I’m okay with any.” Ezio stood up as Leonardo lead him to the inner room. It was a small room and almost felt like a bed room, but there were much art equipment in this room.   
“So, this is a bedroom, huh?” asked Ezio as he slowly walked in the room, looking around before stopping between a small bed and a small chair near the wall.  
“Er…not quite like a bedroom but I sometimes sleep here,” replied the artist. He settled a paint board in the middle of the room, opposite the bed and chair. He then prepared colors, lit a candle and put it on a small table near the bed and finally he turned to Ezio. “Things are ready. Please take off the rest of your clothes.”  
Ezio’s eyebrows rose in surprise. _Oh, so he wanted to draw a nude one_? Nudity was a basic and normal thing for an artist; artists and nudity always met somewhere, Ezio thought. So he removed all of his remaining clothes and set them on the floor before sitting down on the bed with his legs crossed. 

“Hmm… one more thing,” Leonardo murmured and walked toward the younger man before reaching out his hand to take off a ribbon at the back of the other’s head, so that his long dark brown hair fell on his shoulders. “There. Better!”  
Ezio felt his cheeks grow hot as the artist’s palms cupped them. From his sight right now, Leonardo looked more charming because of the candle’s light, and that made his dark green eyes look even more attractive. They stared at each other for a few seconds, transfixed.  
“Er…shall we start?” Ezio turned his glance to the side, not wanting to stare at those searching green eyes any longer.   
“Oh, _si_.” Leonardo smiled gently before walking back to the painting board, brush and palette ready in his hands.   
  
++++  
  
Hours passed and Ezio couldn’t feel half of his body. He wanted to move, but he knew he couldn’t. He had been sitting there for too long, frozen under the other man’s glance.  
How long is he gonna keep on painting? Ezio thought as he shifted his leg.   
“Wait, wait, wait! Not done yet!” The artist said in a high tone. Leonardo almost dropped his brush.   
“My legs are numb!” Ezio threw both of his hands up. He was tired and didn’t want to continue anymore. He lay back down the bed and put the blanket over his shoulders, his legs uncovered. “Sorry, but I’m tired.”   
Leonardo rolled his eyes and put down brush and palette, then walked to sit on the chair near the bed. He looked at the other’s form moving under the blanket until the younger man turned his head and their eyes met again.  
“Er…I’m sorry,” said the artist. “I-I know you’re not comfortable…”   
“It’s tiring to sit still like that” Ezio curled in the blanket so it looked like he was in a cocoon. “How do you do that? Stand for hours and move only your hands?”  
“Well, it’s normal for an artist,” Leonardo chuckled. “The more time you spend painting, the more…well… nice and beautiful it gets, perhaps.”   
Ezio smiled as he glanced up at Leonardo and met his gaze, “Oh? So what about my picture? Does it look nice?”   
The artist bent down to touched Ezio’s hair. “Hmm… it’ll take more time to finish, but don’t worry about that.”  
It was odd, being touched by a man, but Ezio somewhat liked his touch. Leonardo’s touches were light and soft; they made him feel good and relax. He smiled and closed his eyes as Leonardo stroked his hair gently before moving to sit on the bed. Ezio then moved his head up to rest on the artist’s lap, used it as a pillow.   
“Ezio, would you mind coming back tomorrow? I’ll try to finish the painting as soon as possible,” said Leonardo as his fingers traveled down the younger man’s hair to his collarbone.  
“That’s not necessary,” replied Ezio as he opened his eyes, “I’ll stay here. Well, if you allow me to. Until my painting is finished.”  
“Wait, what about your family? They will--”   
“No, it’s okay. They won’t look for me if I disappear for a couple of days.”  
“Oh,” Leonardo sighed. “Okay, then I’m glad that you will be here till my painting is done.”   
Ezio nuzzled his head in the other’s lap. He didn’t know why he suddenly liked the feeling of being around the artist. “Thanks, and you can use me for anything.”   
The artist laughed. “What does that mean?”  
“I mean that.”   
Leonardo was silent. He was thinking as his hand continued to stroke the younger man’s hair. Okay, he had a young handsome man with a nice body lying on his bed right now, naked, and he seemed to like his touch. _What do I do? Leave him like this and sleep, chat, get to know him, or…?_  
  
“Hm? What is it?”   
Ezio’s chuckle pulled him out of his thoughts and he realized that his was bending above the younger man, his hands were around the naked hips and their faces were an inch apart. _How did I come to this position?_  
“ _Mi dispiace veramente_ ,” apologized Leonardo as he was about to got up but a pair of arms wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him down to a kiss.   
Ezio licked the older man’s lower lip, “I know what you’re thinking, _pervertito_.”   
The artist was silent for another short moment before chuckled softly. “Me? _Pervertito?_ ”  
“If not, then what?” The younger man purred. “Your hands on my hips, and you above me.”  
Leonardo bent down to kiss the younger man’s neck. His hands caressed every part of the naked body beneath. “You, too, _pervertito_.”   
  
Ezio’s breath quickened and he gasped when the artist’s hand went down to caress his inner thigh, up and down slowly, then squeezed while another hand and a tongue toyed at his chest.  
“Ugh!” hissed Ezio as he felt teeth on his nipple, hard. “Hey, easy!” 

Leonardo ignored him and began to remove his own clothes. Then he positioned himself between the pair of legs before him and wrapped his arms around the body. He could feel the beneath body tensed a little and he liked it. He already loved this perfect body.   
For Ezio, He had more to gain than lose, having sex with strangers, so he didn’t mind at all. Besides, this artist was handsome and he seemed to be talented as well. He could tell by the man’s hands that were working on him right now.   
  
Hand moved to his lower back, just right above his butt, before traced down between the cheeks, and there, slowly, two fingers slid in, while another hand stroking his injured leg. Ezio tensed, breathed heavily, bucking in the other’s hands. He felt like his whole body was on fire.  
Leonardo worked on his fingers, deepened them in, then out and in again. He lifted the injured leg up and rested it on his shoulder as he bent his head down and…  
Ezio jerked his hips as he felt the artist’s mouth on his member. His hands pressed hard on the other’s dark brown hair as he moaned. As he neared his climax, the artist used a thumb to press on the tip of it, preventing. 

“Hmm… let me,” moaned Ezio.  
“No, not yet, _bimbo_ ,” said Leonardo in a husky voice. Ezio could tell that he was horny now.   
“ _Diavolo_ ,” he puffed.  
The artist ignored him. Still holding the tip as he withdrew fingers and moved to kiss the other’s hot lips, then, thrust into the body beneath.  
Ezio cried out as he was entered, clinging to the other as he began to move in a slow rhythm. Although it was hurt like hell, but he could handle it. Besides, Leonardo was experienced with this; it surprised him. He always thought that artists were usually busy with their work and that they might not have time for sex, but seemed like Leonardo wasn’t that kind of artist.  
  
Their bodies shivered, hot and sweaty with the rhythm increasing. Leonardo’s thrusts became faster and more violent every time he heard Ezio’s sharp cries when he hit something inside him. His hips buckled at the same time as the inner wall tightened around the artist’s member. Leonardo grinned before deepened his thrust so that he could hit that spot again and again, and there, he earned more cries from the younger man under him. He like Ezio’s voice and thought it was melodious and definitely sexy. And there….

“L-Leo!” Ezio cried as he couldn’t hold back and came hard in the artist hand.   
Leonardo looked at his now-messy-palm and brought it up to his mouth to lick it clean while his lower part still continued his action. He wasn’t done yet.   
Ezio lied limply, panting hard. Even as he was tired and sleepy, Leonardo continued pumping him. His eyes locked with the man’s above him. Chuckled softly, he brought his arms up and hugged him as their lips met.   
  
++++  
  
Ezio slowly woke up in the morning of a next day by the sunbeam poking his face. He turned and put the pillow above his head. He was still naked.   
  
“ _Buon’ giorno, amore._ ”

Ezio glanced at the artist who was standing behind the painting board and smiled at him. “ _buon’ giorno, masestro_.”   
Leonardo laughed at what the younger man called him. He was in fine clothes; with a dark-blue shirt, brown pants and a pair of slipper.   
“What’re you doing?” asked Ezio as he sat up and then hissed. His ass hurt like hell. “Aw, _merda_!”   
“Oh, sorry about that I…” the artist’s word lost as the other man short an angry glance at him.  
“Shut up.”  
He shut his mouth and continued with the painting, didn’t dare to look at Ezio.   
Ezio slowly got up and walked toward Leonardo with the blanket wrapped around his waist. He wanted to see the painting but the artist blocked his view. “What? I just want to see the painting.”  
“Not now. It’s not done yet,” said Leonardo as he was trying to keep Ezio away from the painting.  
“Why not?” he tried to push Leonardo away but cried out as the other squeezed his sore hips. That hurt! He was about to shout at the artist when a handsome youth entered the room.   
It was Leonardo’s assistant. “You’re at a right time, Agniolo.” Leonardo smiled. “Would you mind helping me with this model?”   
“Yes?”  
“Bring him out and help him groom, will you?”  
Agniolo nodded as he walked to Ezio. “Please follow me this way.”  
Ezio huffed but slowly followed the youth out of the room.   
  
++++  
  
Today was a boring day for Ezio. First, because his hips and leg were hurt so he couldn’t do much and had to let Agniolo helped him groom like he was 5 years old again. Second, Leonardo had locked himself in the studio’s inner room all day. And third, he was stuck in the studio redundant because of the pain and Agniolo talking to him only occasionally.   
“So, _messer_ , you’re his new model?” asked Agniolo as he collected things and cleared a space on the messy desk.  
“Not quite,” replied Ezio as he closed Leonardo’s sketch book. He looked out of the windows. It was getting dark outside and Ezio was still bored.   
“I’ll be right back.” Ezio said and quickly opened the door and stepped out of the studio before Agniolo could say anything.   
  
++++  
  
River Arno, Florence…  
  
Ezio was lying on a small boat he had rented. He didn’t want to go home but didn’t know what else to do, so he rented the boat and let it carry him along the river. When the boat was about to flow under the bridge, he saw a figure standing on the top of the bridge. It was Leonardo.   
“What’re you doing there?” the artist questioned, crossing his arms.  
“Lying on boat, as you see.”  
Leonardo sighed. “I was looking for you.”  
“Come on,” invited Ezio as he sat up and rowed the boat to park it near the bridge. “Come down here.”  
The older man sighed again as he went down the bridge and stepped down the boat. Then, Ezio rowed the boat away from the shore and let the boat flow by itself.  
“What brings you here?” he asked as he lied down, eyes looking up to the dark sky.  
“Hmm, just like I said. I was looking for you,” replied the artist. He sat at the last row of the boat, watching the other lie down.   
“Why?”  
“I want to apologize.”   
“For what?”  
“About last night,” said Leonardo, ran his hand through his dark brown hair, “I hurt you.”  
Leonardo was surprised when he heard the laugh.   
Ezio sat up, still laughing. “What? Are you crazy? Why apologized? I’m not a woman, and besides, it was just sex so don’t take it too serious.”  
Leonardo’s mouth opened to say something but no words came out.   
“Anyway, forget that and enjoy the night views,” said Ezio. “Why don’t you just lie down?”  
Curious, Leonardo did as he was told. The view of the night sky was amazing with the millions of stars blinking above them.  
“Fascinating.”  
“See?” 

Leonardo smiled, keeping his eyes on the sky, just for a minute, before the other man blocked his view by suddenly moving to sit on him.  
“How’s my picture?” Ezio asked. “Done?”  
“Well, hmm… I should say…almost?” replied the artist as his cheeks turned pinkish.  
Ezio laughed softly. “Why are you blushing?”   
“Oh, sorry then. I’m thinking about…” _Last night…._  
“Last night, huh?” finished Ezio. Seeing Leonardo blush even more made him laugh before he bent down to whisper at his ear, “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”  
Now the artist’s face had turned completely red. His hand slowly moved up to Ezio’s hips. “Such a _pervertito_ you are.”   
“Same goes to you.” Ezio chuckled as he kissed the older man’s lips. “I should be back home by tomorrow.”  
“Aha.” Leonardo kissed him back, hands moved from hips to under the shirt.   
Ezio put his arms around the artist’s neck. “So, I don’t wanna waste any of our _godimento_.”  
  
Fortunately, there was no more wind at that moment, so the boat had stopped flowing and parked itself perfectly just under another bridge that not many people passed through.   
It was their luck that they got a private moment for a love-making again.   
  
++++  
  
3 weeks later…  
  
It was already late when Ezio woke up. He wandered into the garden of his palazzo, where he found his mother overseeing work on her cherry trees. She turned to him with a smile.  
“ _Buon’ giorno_ , Ezio.”  
“ _Buon’ giorno, madre_.” Ezio smiled back.   
“How are you? I hope you’re better?” She looked at a wound on his head, knowing her son had a fight with the Vieri yesterday.  
“I’m fine.”  
They chatted for a little while, and then Maria Auditore said, “I want you to accompany me on an errand I have to run. It won’t take long and I think you may find it enjoyable.”  
“I’ll be happy to help you, mamma.”  
“Come, then. It’s not far.” And with that said, they left palazzo together on foot.   
  
It didn’t take long for Maria and her son to reach a place where many of Florence’s artists had their workshops and studios. Ezio remembered this place. It was the place that he once visited 3 weeks ago.  
Maria knocked at the door of one studio. It was opened immediately by a handsome, well-dressed young man with dark brown hair and dark green eyes.  
“ _Madonna Auditore!_ Welcome!” he greeted happily.  
“Leonardo, _buon’ giorno_.” She said as they exchanged formal kisses, “This is my son, Ezio.”  
The artist bowed. “Leonardo da Vinci,” he said. “ _Molto onorato, signore_.”   
“ _Maestro_.” Ezio smiled.  
“Not quite that – yet,” Leonardo smiled. “Come in, I’ll go and get your paintings.”   
“I’ll help you to carry them,” said Ezio as he told his mother to wait for him there while he followed Leonardo inside the studio.   
  
When they were alone in the inner room, Ezio kicked the door shut before making a lunge for Leonardo, hugging him and sharing kisses.  
The artist chuckled when they broke the kiss, “nice to see you again. Missed me that much?”   
“You can say that,” Ezio laughed. His eyes spotted a painting that was hanging on the wall near the bed. In that painting, a dark brown long hair man was sleeping peacefully on a soft, white mattress with a white linen blanket draped over his naked body, only leaving his shoulder and his legs exposed. It was his picture.  
“Oh, that’s….” Ezio stepped close to the painting. Jubilance showed on his face. “That’s wondrous.”  
Leonardo smile shyly. “Well, _grazie_. Besides, I had a wonderful model as well.”  
Ezio smirked, crossing his arm. “Can’t believe you painted me while I was asleep.”  
“It was better than the first position I painted you in” said Leonardo as he lifted two boxes of paintings in his hands. “So I just re-painted it.”   
Ezio couldn’t help but smile at the man. Such a sweet man; he really liked him.  
“Well, let’s go.” Leonardo handed Ezio the box. “Your mamma is waiting. We shouldn’t keep women waiting.” 

Laughed softly, Ezio took the box in his hands. He leaned in to kiss the artist’s lips once more before they left the room to the awaiting woman outside. He was sure they would meet again, and more often.   
  
  
  
 **FIN**

 

+++

 

Translation  
  
Signore – Mr.  
Molto onorato – very honoured  
Perfetto – perfect   
Si – yes   
Mi dispiace veramente – I’m truly sorry  
Pervertito – pervert   
Bimbo – babe, baby   
Diavolo – devil   
Buon’ giorno, amore – good morning, darling  
Merda! – shit!   
Messer – sir   
Godimento – enjoyment   
Madre – mother   
Maestro – master   
Grazie – thank you


End file.
